


The Queen's Blade

by Orcagami



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcagami/pseuds/Orcagami





	The Queen's Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chailattemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/gifts).




End file.
